


A Neve Cai Pela Janela

by emeoonbird



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Apenas um dia preguiçoso de Homura e Madoka em que a neve cai devagar atrás da janela.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 6





	A Neve Cai Pela Janela

Era impressionante ver os flocos congelados descendo dos céus, devagar e tranquilamente, como se o tempo humano não os afetasse. Akemi adorava quando nevava e podia assistir o fenômeno pelo vidro da janela, o edredom em volta de si enquanto estava sentada no sofá acompanhada de uma caneca de chocolate com _marshmallows_ nas mãos.

Em alguns momentos mantinha um livro por perto, para caso seu humor se perca e ela acabe desinteressando-se pelo lindo espetáculo que acontece à sua frente.

Já nas vezes em que Madoka aparecia no seu apartamento e acabava por nevar, Homura trazia seu _laptop_ para o sofá também. Assim poderiam ficar vendo algum filme ou drama enquanto esperavam o tempo dar uma melhorada para a rosada poder voltar para casa.

E era o que faziam naquela relaxante quinta-feira, dividindo um cobertor e calor ao que os floquinhos de gelo caíam calmamente pela janela. 

— Não acho que exista cena mais bonita — Kaname deitou a cabeça no ombro da outra quando disse aquilo, fazendo Homura ter de descansar o braço na curva de sua cintura.

— Eu discordo — Foi a resposta de Akemi, que puxou a rosada para mais perto.

Madoka chegou a se levantar para poder olhar o rosto da namorada.

— Discorda? — _Mas você ama vê-los pela janela quando está nevando!_ É o que se passava pela cabeça dela, o olhar descrente apenas reforçando sua surpresa perante a fala de Homura.

— Discordo — O sorriso calmo enfeitava os lábios dela. — Porque para ser a cena mais bonita teria de ter você ali.

O vermelho foi tomando as bochechas de Kaname enquanto o elogio era processado. 

— Boba. — Murmurou a rosada enquanto deitava sua cabeça novamente no ombro de Akemi.

E assim elas ficaram, apenas aproveitando a companhia alheia enquanto a neve descia preguiçosamente lá fora, atrás da janela de vidro, mantendo o frio do outro lado enquanto elas estavam naquele pequeno mundinho quente e aconchegante.


End file.
